Loyola University Stritch School of Medicine (LUSSOM) is applying to become a funded member of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). Clinical cancer research studies will be conducted in cooperation with the other member institutions of SWOG. Studies will involve combined modality treatment of adult patients with malignant disease. The principal investigator and other LUSSOM faculty have broad experience in clinical and laboratory cancer research. LUSSOM was approved as a probationary member of SWOG on September 13, 1985 with Richard I. Fisher, M.D. as the Principal Investigator. After meeting the SWOG eligibility requirements, LUSSOM was moved to full membership status on September 26, 1986. LUSSOM is participating in SWOG in order to make significant contributions to the scientific, administrative, and patient accrual goals of the group. A total of fifteen Loyola faculty members in Hemtology/Oncology, Surgical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Gynecologic Oncology, Urology and Pathology are now members of SWOG. LUSSOM faculty are now represented as the Chairman of the SWOG Lymphoma Committee, members of the Lung and Breast Working Committees, and Study Coordinators for twelve current or proposed SWOG clinical trials. In addition, LUSSOM has entered approximately seventy-five patients on SWOG clinical trials during its first real year of operation. Support is now requested for group participation and data management by LUSSOM.